Toddler Troubles
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: Silly story that came to my head one night about Tobey becoming a toddler. If you're looking for utter randomness and ToBecky fluffiness, then click that blue title above me and enjoy yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm kinda alive! And I've got a new story inspired by another crazy dream that was the results of way too much Wordgirl info and very VERY late nights. But yeah; I present to you *drumroll* TODDLER TROUBLES! It's not really your highest quality writing here just something I decided to work on to made me feel like I'm doing something productive with my time. *coughyeahrightcoughcough***

**And make sure to read my question at the time to input what you think I should include further into the story!**

**Disclaimer/ Nothing..just nothing... :)**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in the life of WordGirl aka Becky Botsford as she battled the ruthless, cheesy villain known to all as Dr. Two Brains. As the plucky super heroine dodged, jumped, and flew out of way's harm she found herself actually wondering the purpose of Doc's new ray.

Now, were it any other cartoon, the villain would have undoubtedly not paused the heated battle for a mere question but as it was, this was WordGirl and battles were never taken seriously anyways.

"What?! Yes they are!"

**Maybe for you Mouse Brains.**

"And don't call me Mouse Brains!"

**I'm the author. I can call you whatever I want :) **

"…good point."

**Exactly.**

"Um, guys? Not to break up the conversation or anything but we do have a fan fiction to do and I want to see what the whole point of this story is anyways."

**Fine.**

"So Doc," WordGirl began as she continued to dodge blasts from Doc's ray," what _is_ the purpose of your ray anyways? It doesn't look like its firing cheese."

"Well," Doc paused his rapid shooting, "I decided to can the cheese for a while and-"

"WHAT?! Can the CHEESE? But you're Dr. Two Brains!"

"…Is she always like this?"

**Sometimes.**

"Hey! I thought you said you were going to get on with this story!"

**Well, I **_**was**_** until **_**someone**_** interrupted!**

"…"

"So anyways, this particular ray does not deal with cheese because I figured, why should I waste perfectly good cheese on you anyways?"

**That's a good point actually.**

"Precisely, and so I thought, well, if I want to get my hands on more cheese I'm going to have to get rid of you first!" Doc finished, his maniacal laughter echoing down the streets.

Wordgirl gasped, "So that ray is-is _lethal_?"

His crazy face dropped and he looked at Wordgirl with a dumbfounded look on his face, "This is _Wordgirl_ kiddo! When has anything ever been lethal in WordGirl?"

**Another good point.**

"Would you be quiet already?" WordGirl yelled, face flushed as she turned back to Doc, "So if that ray isn't lethal, how's it going to get rid of me?"

"Well it-"

"Hey! Mouse Brains!"

Doc growled as he whipped around to see who would dare call him such a name _and_ interrupt his fight with WordGirl and he was met with none other than his rivalling evil genius, Tobey.

"Go home kid! I'm busy!"

"Well if I recall correctly," Tobey drawled, stepping down from the robotic hand that had lowered itself, "I believe I announced that I would be battling Wordgirl today on this particular street."

"And I care because…?"

**No actually, he's got a point.**

"Would you just stay out of this" Doc yelled.

**No.**

"WHY?!"

**Because then the story would be boring.**

Doc groaned, "What's wrong with my life?"

**What **_**isn't **_**wrong with your life?**

"Um, excuse me?"

**Yes Tobey?**

"…who are you exactly? You don't sound like the usual aggravating, bodiless voice that narrates the episodes."

**Well, actually Tobey, you're not in an episode. This is a fan fiction.**

"WHAT? I have **fans**?! Where?"

"Why'd you have to go and tell him that?" WordGirl moaned, "Now he's going to be _impossible_!"

"You know you like it."

"Ew! Gross Tobey! Stay away from me!"

**But this actually has nothing to do with what I was **_**going**_** to say before Tobey went all hyper mode again. Doc?**

"Yeah," he replied, tearing his amused glance away from the bickering children.

**Tobey was right; he booked today to fight.**

"What?! But I told everyone that _I_ was the one who was going to be fighting today on this street!"

**Yeah but don't you remember? Tobey bribed you with homemade cheesecake and you said he could have this street today.**

"Oh yeah…that cheesecake was really good…"

"Why thank you," Tobey beamed with pride, interjecting himself into the conversation, "my Mum made it you know. She's quite good with cooking."

"Really? I always thought all she did was intimidate people at court and ground you?" Doc replied only half-sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Hi-larious," Tobey replied, crossing his arms defensively. "Well at least I don't live in the bottom of some rotten, mouldy warehouse and-"

"Oh, you did not just insult the secret lair," Doc growled, his hands on his hips in a oh-no-you-didn't-manner.

"Oh, I did," Tobey taunted, mimicking Doc's pose.

"Well-well," Doc stuttered, searching desperately for a good comeback, "Your e-mail is so old, Kevin Costner was the one who told you Y2k was a flop!"

"I bet you couldn't beat Contra, even WITH the Konami Code!" Tobey retorted.

"Well, I bet the most complex game on your computer is Math Blaster! CHILD!"

"You're such a nerd, I bet the jocks wouldn't swirly you for fear of catching your nerdism. Although looking at your hair I guess they got around to it sometime."

"YOUR MOM'S A QUADRILATERAL!"

Tobey gasped in horror, "You take that back you mindless, cheese brain!"

**Did you understand **_**any**_** of that?**

WordGirl shook her head at the two nerds, "I don't think anyone can understand nerd insults," she looked back at the two who were still arguing and whispered quickly, "But between you and me, I think Tobey may have the upper hand."

**Well I think he may have just lost it.**

"Wha-? DOC! DON'T SHOOT!"

"Too late kiddo! He insulted the hair!" Doc screamed back and with a fateful pull of the trigger, Tobey collapsed with a cry to the ground below.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" WordGirl screamed as she made her way to Tobey who had begun shaking on the pavement.

"Stupid kid," was all Two Brains muttered as he watched with somewhat fascination the effects the gun had on Tobey.

"Well don't just stand there!" WordGirl yelled, "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh I didn't hurt him," Doc replied nonchalantly, "Let's just say he won't be building any house size robots for a while."

Again WordGirl was cut off from saying anything more due to a sudden startled child like cry.

Not believing her ears, WordGirl slowly turned back to face where Tobey had been a minute ago and was startled to be greeted with the sight of a child who couldn't be older than four staring up at her with large blue confused eyes.

"Mama?"

* * *

**And there you have it! The first chapter to TODDLER TROUBLES! Please read and review, and while you're typing who-knows-what into the white box below, I would love suggestions on what you'd like to see Becky and Tobey do during the week since obviously I'm going to transform this into a ToBecky story. Annnnnnnnnnd Becky's going to get stuck taking care of toddler Tobey just to make the story interesting so tell me what you think I should make them do during the week whether it be that long awaited ice cream date, or the library, or whatever you'd like!**

**Thanks everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Next chapter is finally up and I'd just like to thank all those who reviewed and gave me ideas for future chapters, I really appreciate it! This is mostly just another funny chapter, nothing really serious, and I hope to have the next chapter up somtime soon, maybe even sometime this week this it's March Break! YAY!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and please review if you have an idea that would be funny to put in!**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Wordgirl**

* * *

"No way…," WordGirl breathed, dumbfounded as the blond toddler began squirming in his now too large clothing.

Had anyone known Tobey and even just glanced at the toddler, they would have immediately recognized the toddler as the self proclaimed evil boy genius. Despite being reduced back down to his toddler self, there was no missing the identical oversized glasses that now balanced on the edge of the bamboozled child's nose or the crimson bow tie that now hung limply around his neck. Even his hair resembled the blond fringe that regularly shadowed the boy's face with the exception of more tufts that stuck out at the back.

**AWWWWW! He's adorable!**

"Tobey's just been turned into a freakin' toddler and all you can say is "He's adorable"!?"

**Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm just writing this thing! **_**You're**_** the heroine!**

"You know, she's got a point kiddo."

"You stay out of this! It's your own fault that Tobey's like this now!"

"Aww, it almost sounds like you have feelings for the kid!"

"I do not!"

**Of course you don't, you probably just got strawberry ice cream all over your face is all. That **_**is**_** the kind Tobey bought you, right?**

"You two are impossible! I just don't understand how you two can-"

"Mama?"

Toddler Tobey had crawled with some difficulty over to where WordGirl stood still seething at, well, us. But now, the only thing keeping his tiny body covered was his regular blue dress shirt that had begun its rapid descent downwards.

"Whoa!" WordGirl cried, snatching the wriggling child from the pavement and quickly wrapping the shirt snugly around his body. She then held him out at arms length as if she might catch a disease and nearly missed Dr. Two Brains inconspicuously making his way to his truck.

"Well, this seems like a good of time as ever to take my leave…"

"I don't think so Doc, you're going to explain to me **right** now the effects of that gun or I swear you'll never see another piece of cheese again!" WordGirl exclaimed, balancing Tobey on one hand while grabbing the end of Doc's lab coat.

"Oh cheese curds," Doc muttered after finding himself incapable of twisting free of the superhero's grip, "Fine. The gun should only keep the kid this way for about a week and then he should be back to his normal, idiotic self."

"A week," WordGirl murmured, "okay. Well, is there anything else that might happen during the- HEY!"

Tobey, impatient at simply being held on a hand while the two people talked, had attempted a jump resulting in WordGirl catching him frantically by the stomach and pulling him close to her chest as a reflex. Baby Tobey gurgled happily at the embrace and snuggled even closer making Doc snicker at the super heroine's tomato red face.

"It is NOT tomato red!"

**Deniiiaaaaal!**

"I am not in denial!"

…

"Kid, you totally are."

"You be quiet, this is all your fault!"

**Maybe, but I still think this entire thing is pretty entertaining.**

"'Course you do…" WordGirl muttered trying to pry Tobey's arms from around her neck only to find the task impossible without the use of, perhaps, a crowbar.

Sighing heavily, she simply gave up the effort and turned back the cheesy villain who had simply watched the ordeal with a smirk playing on his face, "Well Doc, is there anything else I should know before I take you to jail?"

The prospect of prison didn't even shake the evil scientist after his dozens of visits, so he simply thought over it and replied, "The only that should change throughout the week is the way he talks. By the end of the week he'll still look the same but he'll probably be talking a whole lot more. Too bad for you." He added after some afterthought.

"Well I'm not watching him! No way in this world! He's going back to his mother, that's for certain."

Doc shrugged, "Whatever, I don't really care as long as I don't have to watch him."

"Then it's off the prison," WordGirl grabbed the back of his lab coat and prepared for take off until Doc turned upwards and asked, "Hey you?"

**Me?**

"Yeah you kid; am I going to be seeing- well, hearing you again? You're a heck of a better conversationalist that that other guy we usually hear."

**Thanks Doc but I don't think-**

_What do you mean she's a better conversationalist than me?!_

…

**Get out of here man, this is **_**my**_** fanfiction.**

_What, are you going to make m- AAAHHHH!_

**Heh heh heh.**

"What did you do?"

**Oh nothing… and no Doc, I probably won't be seeing you again. I don't break the fourth wall often.**

"Oh well, it was nice knowing you."

**No problem and, uh, you know that Tobey's eating your hair right now WordGirl, right?**

"WHAT?!"

**Kidding… **

0o0o0o0o0

After finally dropping Dr. Two Brains off at the city's prison for the warden to handle, WordGirl found herself outside the McCallister residence holding Tobey awkwardly to her chest. Tobey, on the other hand, was humming quietly to himself as he traced WordGirl's symbol on the front of her outfit, every once and a while looking up at her with a silly grin on his chubby face.

The ring from the doorbell rang pleasantly throughout the suburban house and within a few minutes the front door opened to reveal not Mrs. McCallister but rather a teenage girl with fiery red hair tied back in a ponytail looking absolutely bored with, well, everything it seemed.

Her disinterested gaze flickered from the dishevelled super heroine to the gurgling baby in her arms before she slowly raised her thick eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Um, hello; would Mrs. McCallister happen to be home?"

"No."

WordGirl stumbled a bit back at a particularly hard tug at her hair from Tobey before asking, "So, do you know when she'll be back?"

"Look," the girl stated, hand on her hip, "I'm only babysitting while she's away on business this week and her little brat kid has already run away. I don't need any more trouble."

"Hey, just because he causes trouble doesn't make him a brat!" WordGirl retorted subconsciously pulling the small child closer.

"What-ever. I don't care anymore. I'm just going home; let the kid take care of himself," she replied, still as bored as ever as she slung a neon pink backpack over her shoulder and trudged past the shocked super heroine and down the street.

WordGirl simply stared after her down the street with a dumbfounded expression before she spoke, mostly to herself, "Well she was rude."

Toddler Tobey let out an important, "Boop boop boop," as though agreeing with her before he noticed the familiar building and stretched his hands out, eager to go in.

Glancing from the squirming to toddler to the open door leading into the deserted house, WordGirl weighed her options.

"Well, it's not like anybody's home, and you _do_ need some more clothes," she mumbled, regarding the excited kid in her arms still wrapped in only a blue dress shirt and the open door in front of her, " it couldn't hurt I guess…"

After another moment of thought, WordGirl stepped cautiously into the empty hall, took a couple of deep breaths then proceeded to flick on the hall light which illuminated the entire room making Tobey squeal loudly with recognition.

A smile tugged at WordGirl's lips as she watched Tobey squirming as he reached out for the different photos that he hung on the individual walls. Not knowing where to go anyways to find clothes, she began circling the room, lifting Tobey at each photo until she realized that it'd be much easier just to float as she did possess superhuman qualities. So the pair spent the next few minutes, grinning to each other as they gazed at all the different photos.

As they reached the end of the majority of the photos, WordGirl began heading to the staircase that lead upstairs until Tobey's cry of distress stopped her. Her head snapped down to the toddler and she followed his outstretched hands to a small photo on the far wall that had escaped her notice. Floating slowly over to the small framed photo, WordGirl looked from the happy couple in the photo back down to the now oddly quiet child. Slowly, the small child put his chubby fingers softly against the glass, touching the joyous faces of the man and woman in turn. The look on Tobey's face shocked the super heroine; his smiling chubby face which had been without a frown all day now looked contemplative even... sad. He looked as if he'd lost something... someone...

His eyes dropped in sync with his fingers and he simply looked down, a small frown on his face as the pair simply floated there for a moment, WordGirl not really knowing how to handle the now upset toddler.

Cautiously, she began bouncing him softly, remembering when she was younger watching her mother bounce TJ gently to help him fall asleep. The toddler perked up slightly at the familiar feeling and lifted his head to rest more on her chest before he moved his eyes up to meet hers with a slight giggle.

Not being able to resist the adorable sound-

"Hey, I _never_ said that I thought it was adorable!"

**Oh **_**come on**_**! Admit it! You think he's adorable.**

"And how would you know what I'm thinking?"

**...You're in Tobey's house, bouncing him to try and make him feel better, and you're trying to convince me that you **_**don't**_** think that he's adorable?**

"Be quiet...," WordGirl muttered, moving to the stairs once more; this toddler needed some clothes.

0o0o0o0o0

"Oh joy...," WordGirl sighed, as she gazed over the mass of boxes stacked throughout the dusty attic they'd just entered, "Where the heck am I going to find toddler clothes up here?"

"Know, know," Tobey shrugged from the floor before he continued crawling around the piles of boxes, poking his head every once in a while into a dust bunny filled box resulting with his blond hair gathering more dust than most of the boxes in the large room.

Not even paying attention to the toddler mothball crawling about the floor, WordGirl reluctantly opened the first box and began riffling through its contents. The first box proved to be useless; old court cases and notes scripted in Mrs. McCallister's flawless penmanship. The second, third, fourth, and the rest of the next dozen proved to be equally fruitless and WordGirl flew to the other side of the room in a new attempt. Surely someone as organized as Tobey's mother would have labeled at least _some _of the boxes, right? I mean, who on earth had the time to go through all these boxes? It was like the woman had thrown nothing away! Nothing!

Discouraged after the pointless past half and hour, WordGirl turned to an older looking stack of boxes with dulled eyes.

_This was going to be a long afternoon..._

0o0o0o0o0

2 hours later WordGirl slumped back against the attic wall in defeat. This was insane! A whole two hours of super speed searching and still no clothes! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?! WHO SAVED EVERYTING SINGLE THING THAT PERTAINED TO EVERY LITTLE ASPECT OF-

"Yay!"

WordGirl slowly turned to the happy toddler who had somehow managed to remain cheerful throughout the entire draining ordeal and gazed with nothing less than pure shock at the items in his hands.

"Bo-bo!" Tobey exclaimed happily, a green bowtie in hand pulled from an empty box beside him full to the brim of smaller Tobey-style clothes.

Palm glued to her forehead, WordGirl slid to the floor, not believing her luck, and moaned quietly.

Tobey giggled happily, "Bo-bo!"

* * *

**Next chapter will most likely feature the pair finally going to the Botsford house where it will explain where Bob has been all this time. I had thought of making that happen in this chapter but then I got lazy and...well, yeah.**

**Please read and review if you'd like and I hope you all have a great March Break!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: March Break's almost over... I can almost hear you guys booing through the monitor! XD BUT Hallelujah! I did manage to finish the next chapter of Toddler Troubles in less than a week! This chapter's mostly about the two finally coming back to the Botsford house and Tobey's mom finding out about her son's, um, _condition_. More fluffiness, actually, it's basically ALL fluffiness...XD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoy this next installment of Toddler Troubles and please, please, PLEASe let me know if there's anything I should add in the next chapter and thank you to all those who have already reviewed and given me suggestions, I appreciate them all!**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own WordGirl**

* * *

Becky was absolutely, positively, and undeniably exhausted as she slowly pulled herself up the steps to her front door. Even though it was only two puny steps _and_ she was a superpowered alien, she felt like she would have given anything to not have to climb them. What was even more mortifying was the fact that Tobey had gotten to the top before her.

"Boo boo ba boo….," sang Tobey randomly while he waited happily for the worn out girl to pull herself up the steps.

After the tiring search for clothes at his house, she'd finally gotten some clothes on the toddler making him look a lot like a miniature action figure of his older self. In place of his regular red, he wore a green bowtie overtop of his blue "robut" overalls, an orange shirt underneath. She still hadn't found any shoes that fit him so she'd decided just to carry him over and hope that they still had some of TJ's old shoes.

After she'd finally scooped up the bubbly child, she slowly pushed open the front door asking softly, "Mom? Dad? You here?"

"Hello sweetie," Sally Botsford chirped cheerfully from the kitchen, "how was your day?"

"Oh, uh, pretty good I guess," answered Becky not knowing how to introduce the now toddler sized Tobey.

As it turned out, she wouldn't need to as Tobey, catching the scent of pizza in the oven, squealed, "Pita!"

"…Becky?"

"Uh, Mom, uh, meet- Tobey!" Becky stuttered out awkwardly as her mother turned towards her daughter, a dumfounded expression on her face.

"…Tobey?"

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story," said Becky, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Basically; I was downtown battl- I mean, buying some bananas for Bob when Tobey, Dr. Two Brains, and WordGirl were having a battle and poof! Dr. Two Brains shot Tobey with a ray gun and he turned into a toddler."

Sally still looked too shocked so Becky just continued on rapidly, "Yeah, and then WordGirl gave him to me because she knew that I was in his class at school and I went to his house but his Mom's gone and there was onlythisreallyrudebabysitter thatjustleft andthenIhadtolookintheatticf orclothesandshekeepsEVERYTHI NGsoittookabsolutely forevertodoand-"

"He's so cute!" Sally squealed, lifting Tobey up by his arms before swinging him around experimentally resulting in him giggling like mad at the exhilarating feeling.

"What's going on?" TJ asked groggily still in his red onesie as he came down the stairs, "And who's that kid?"

"Tobey," Becky replied to her sick brother, "Don't ask; it's a long story. Is Bob asleep?"

"Nah, he's just been lying up there for the past couple of hours monkey-talking to himself. So, how did the robot building kid get turned into a toddler?"

"Ask Mom," Becky muttered, already climbing the stairs to see Bob leaving the giggling child and slightly eccentric mother downstairs. Up the stairs, down the hall, and straight into her room.

"Oh Bob, what am I going to do?" Becky wailed miserably, collapsing onto her Pretty Princess comforter.

The bedridden monkey only chirped softly from his hammock, feeling too lousy to do much more than reach for the occasional tissue. The girl only buried her head into her pillow, moaning loudly, after all; what did she know about taking care of toddlers? And a Tobey toddler at that!

"It just- he's just- arrgh!" She ranted, even her massive vocabulary not being able to describe her frustration, "I just don't know how to deal with him! Especially as a toddler 'cause he's just always so- so- HAPPY! Who is that cheerful?! WHO?!"

Another squeak.

"Yes, Mom can be pretty intense but it's not the same thing! This kid is just-"

"Is just what?"

"Oh, Mom," Becky spun around on her bed, facing Sally who had her arms full of a giggling Tobey, "I was just talking to Bob about-"

"You have no idea how to handle a little kid, do you sweetheart?"

"I, uh- no," admitted Becky sheepishly, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Sally replied, taking a seat down beside her beside her and smoothing her daughter's hair fondly, "I'll help you but I think you'll have to handle this mostly on your own."

"Why?"

"BA!"

"AH!"

"That's why." Sally smirked as Tobey tackled Becky flat on the bed and snuggled warmly into her woollen sweater.

Becky's face flushed a deeper pink as the boy looked up at her adoringly before burying his face into her chest once more with a giggle.

"He seems to have a fond spot for you Becky," commented the mother, looking at the pair with a slight smile.

"What?! No, no; it's probably just because he's been with me longer. He probably likes you a lot more," retorted Becky insistently, pushing Tobey back to her resulting in him letting out a cry and stretching out his arms for her pleadingly.

"Told you so…," Sally said watching Becky grudgingly take the blond toddler back into her arms making him squeal happily, " Well, you might as well come down now for dinner, the pizza's just about done and your father still hasn't met little McCallister here."

0o0o0o0o0

It was later in the evening and Becky, her parents, plus little Tobey were all gathered in the living room for half a family meeting. Bob and TJ had gone back up to bed after dinner, their sickness getting the best of them for the night.

Sally had convinced TJ to let Tobey play with some of his WordGirl "action figures" and the toddler giggled as the stuffed super heroine flew across the room before bouncing softly on the carpet.

"So, exactly how long is Tobey going to be a toddler?" Tim asked, handing the little boy back his stuffed WordGirl.

"A week," Becky replied, "and I guess he's going to have to stay here since his Mom's not home."

"Oh! That reminds me," exclaimed Sally, "Did anyone tell _Claire_ that Tobey's a toddler?"

Silence.

"I guess I kinda forgot about that," said Becky sheepishly, now trying to yank her leg free of Tobey's grip.

"I'll call her right away," Sally stated, moving towards the phone quickly before stopping and going to the computer instead, "On second thought, we should probably Skype her instead. She'll probably think it's just a joke otherwise."

A few minutes later, the connection was made and Sally began talking, "Hello Claire! How's your trip been so far?"

The other woman shrugged, "Alright I suppose; the judge here though is absolutely terrible. I can't wait until I get home."

"Well, there's someone who will be looking forward to you coming back home too," said Sally nervously.

"Who?"

"…Tobey."

"Oh no," Claire groaned, hand covering her eyes, "Did he destroy something else?"

"Oh no, no, no," replied Sally quickly, "He's just, um, well you see-"

"MAMA!"

"What on earth…?" Claire gasped as she saw the unmistakable toddler crawl onto Sally's lap and outstretch his arms eagerly to the computer screen.

"Please tell me that this is some kind of ridiculous joke," muttered Claire, dumbfounded as she regarded the overexcited Tobey trying to project himself through the monitor.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Tobey yelled continuously, tears beginning to form in his crystal blue eyes in confusion. Why wasn't she answering? Why wasn't she coming and holding him? What was going on? Didn't she love him?

"What's wrong with him?" Becky mumbled, trying to calm down the emotional boy.

"He just doesn't understand," Claire murmured before sighing and looking him straight in the eyes, "Tobey?"

Another choked sob escaped the boy before he stopped his thrashing and looked back at his mother through the screen, tears still falling, though slower now.

"Mommy loves you Tobey, alright? I do, but I can't come home right now," explained the suddenly patient woman, smiling lovingly at the oddly attentive toddler, "Mommy has to work right now."

There was a small pause of silence as the toddler registered the words and slowly whispered, "…Mama no come Tobey?"

Another sigh, "No Tobey, Mommy can't come home to you right now, but the Botsfords will take good care of you until I can. Okay?"

"Otay…," he whispered quietly, eyes dropping from the screen to his green sock feet.

On a whim, Becky gently picked him up from her mother's lap and brought him back over to the dozen stuffed people, picking up the Tobey doll and asking playfully, "Who's that, Tobey? Who does it look like? What's he wearing?"

His smile gradually returning, Tobey pointed at the red bowtie around the doll's neck then back to his own green one, "Bo-bo."

"That's right!" Becky congratulated and signalled to her parents that she had him under control.

"So what exactly happened?" Claire asked, her eyes finally drifting from her happily playing (though now toddler form) son.

"It's a long story," sighed Sally, "So it all started when Becky was downtown today and Dr. Two Brains was there and Tobey was trying to fight him and…."

0o0o0o0o0

"Why can't he sleep in your room? Or with TJ?"

"Honey, every time I pick him up or take him into a different room, he starts whimpering for you," explained Sally again to her indignant daughter while Huggy swatted the curious toddler away from his hammock, "It just makes sense that he would stay with you."

"But that's just weird Mom! He's a kid from my class!" Becky protested.

"He's not right now," reminded Sally making Becky cross her arms with a pout, "He's just a confused little boy who needs some love. And he wants you Becky. Not your Dad, not me; you."

"But what if I don't want him?" Retorted Becky fiercely.

"Becky," chastised Sally, looking at her daughter with disapproving expression, "He's staying in here and that's final."

"Ugh! WHY ME?!" Becky moaned throwing her head into her pillow.

"…Bebi?"

"What…was that?" Becky asked curiously, hearing Tobey climb onto the bed beside her.

"Bebi?" He asked again, looking at her purposefully.

Becky turned to her mother who told her, "While you were changing, I decided to try and teach him some names but he couldn't seem to wrap his tongue around the c and k so we stuck with Bebi."

"Bebi," murmured Tobey contently before he pushed his way under her arm and closed his eyes happily at the embrace.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two then," whispered the smiling mother as she gazed at the pair before she switched off the lights and began shutting the door, "Sweet dreams…"

Becky sighed as the door closed softly before she wiggled around a little, changing up the position so that Tobey was by her side with her arm around him. He only made a soft noise before snuggling more into her side and she pulled the covers up and over the both of them.

As she listened to only the gentle sound of Tobey's steady breathing and Bob's soft snores, Becky found her eyelids growing heavy and all her worries of the next week dissipating as she slowly fell into a deep sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm actually so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! We got a new computer, and I had like 50 million projects due in the space of two weeks and this story was kinda pushed to the back of my mind. Anyways, new chapter, it's not too long but at least we're getting somehwere. I'll try harder to write more sooner than later but no promises.**

**And as always, tell me what you think, please; reading my old reviews was what really made me get around to writing some more. And I love to hear what you guys think should happen because you're ideas are always amazing!**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own Wordgirl**

* * *

"Rise and shine everybody!"

Becky's droopy eyes groggily cracked open as she groaned at the morning alarm, aka her mother, the human blaring alarm clock. Almost immediately, her body screamed that something was off. Instead of being on her stomach, which was usual for her, she was on her back. What's more, there was an unusual weight resting on her chest, something alive and warm, breathing against her. And as she slowly cocked her head forward, something soft and fluffy began to tickle her neck. Had Bob fallen asleep on her during the night?

A soft noise snapped her from her thoughts and Becky's wits slowly began to collect themselves as her memory returned. One hand reached up to gently stroke Tobey's blond hair as she remembered the previous day's events.

Tobey, turned toddler, was now a resident at the Botsford home for the week and Becky still wasn't sure how she felt about it. On one hand, this was still Tobey we were talking about; the boy who recklessly rampaged through the city without a care for anyone else's safety. The boy who challenged WordGirl on any and every opportunity only to cheat if he failed. The boy who had had a heartfelt crush on her for the longest time…

But as she looked down at the still drowsy toddler rubbing his eyes while he yawned, she couldn't help but feel her feelings shifting subconsciously. This wasn't just Tobey anymore; what her Mom said was true. He was probably more confused than he'd ever been and liked they'd all seen last night with the Skype conference, and he just needed some- some, well, love. She didn't want to admit it to herself because that would basically mean she was subjecting herself to be Tobey's new mother for the next week. And she did NOT want that.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Becky swung her legs over the side of the bed and gazed at her monkey sidekick who was still lying half awake in his hammock. She felt another twinge of sympathy for the primate who had probably not slept for half the night due to his cold. She softly petted his matted, chestnut, fur making him squeak contently, if somewhat hoarsely.

"Montey?"

"What?" Becky asked, drawing her attention back to the small boy resting on her hip.

Tobey pointed at Bob and asked curiously, "He montey?"

"Wha-? Oh! Monkey. Is Bob a monkey do you mean?"

Tobey nodded looked back at the sick animal with wide blue eyes that held far more spark than should be allowed at 7 in the morning.

Becky brought the boy closer to the reluctant monkey, letting his soft hands brush over Bob's fur, "Yes, Bob's a monkey. Can you say Bob?"

Tobey's lips formed a big circle before he slowly enunciated, "B-o-b. Bob!"

"Good job," rewarded Becky at the toddler's smile of success.

Slowly, after glancing from the dread filled monkey and back to the curious toddler, Becky asked, "…Would you like to pet Bob?"

Hardly registering Bob's indignant squeak, Tobey's small face lit up as he furiously nodded and stretched out his hands eagerly. So, with a slightly guilty yet amused expression, Becky placed the toddler into the hammock next to the annoyed monkey who simply turned and faced away from the former boy genius.

Tobey glanced back up to Becky uncertainly and she motioned for him to go ahead and pet him. And so, the toddler lifted a small hand tentatively and began to softly run it down the tufts of matted fur that highlighted the monkey's head. After seeing no outright protest from the animal, he repeated the movement, a little more confident this time. Soon, the boy's chubby hands were petting all over the primate's head and to Bob's downright annoyance, it didn't feel half bad.

That is until Tobey decided to pull.

"ARRGGHHH!"

"Tobey!" Chastised Becky, taking the boy's hands from the monkey, "You have to be gentle!"

Tobey, shaken from the animal's cries and upset that he'd done something wrong, looked up at Becky with the most innocent and miserable expression she'd ever seen. Crystal tears had begun to form in his wide sapphire eyes and his bottom lip was shaking, as if he might burst into sobs at any moment.

"No, no, no," Becky murmured, scooping up the boy and rocking him gently, "Don't cry."

His shaking subsided, Tobey looked at her, and then back at Bob, his hands cautiously extended once more towards the monkey.

"Alright…," agreed Becky slowly, placing the boy down in the hammock once more, "But be gentle, okay?"

"Otay…," promised the blond toddler, before he began petting Bob once more, a lot softer this time.

"I heard Bob scream, is everything alright?"

Becky turned to her mother who'd ran into the room, panting slightly from the exertion, smiled lightly, and replied, "Yeah, Tobey was just petting Bob a _little_ too forcefully."

Sally laughed in relief, "Oh good; it's too early for someone to be hurt and- oh! Becky look!"

The scene that met Becky's eyes made her laugh at the sheer cuteness; Tobey had latched his arms around the protesting monkey and was grinning dopily as Bob screeched indignantly. Bob turned angrily to Becky and screeched something only she could understand.

"It's not treason to let a little boy hug you Hu-Bob! Besides," Becky leaned over to her desk, grabbed her camera, and quickly snapped a picture of the two, "you two look pretty cute!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what do you guys have planned for today?"

The Botsford family (and Tobey, seated in a tattered high chair) were all seated round the breakfast table discussing any possible events of the day. Oddly enough, their breakfast actually consisted of actual breakfast foods instead of the usual random meal. To the family's delight, Tim had gotten up early to whip up dozens on perfectly golden pancakes along with a gallon of maple syrup and a whole orchard worth of fruits.

"Nothing much since there's no school," replied Becky, picking a few of Tobey's stray Cheerios from her hair, "Violet and me wanted to go to the library this week so we might do that."

"That's right! It's March Break, isn't it?" Mr. Botsford exclaimed, wolfing down another pancake, "Ha, who would have thought that Tobey would pick your only week of vacation till the end of school to turn into a toddler?"

"Yeah," grimaced Becky as Tobey's half eaten banana fell to the floor along with his Cheerios, "He's just got _impeccable_ timing."

"Impeccable?"

"Oh TJ," Sally exclaimed, pulling up a chair for the youngest Botsford, "I didn't know you were up."

"**No one** can sleep through Bob's screaming Mom."

"Point taken," agreed Sally.

"And speaking of which," interrupted Becky, eager to define a word, "Impeccable means without flaw or error; in this case I was saying that Tobey's timing for turning into a toddler was just perfect, although I was being sarcastic."

"What did that have to do with Bob screamin-?"

"So, Dad," interrupted Becky once more, ignoring her brother's confusion, "do you think you could watch Tobey for the day while we go the library?"

"No can do Honey," Tim replied, buttering another pancake, "I'm out bowling today. That old Ming thinks that he can beat the champ; ha! Fat chance."

"But I can't take him _with_ me!"

"Why not?" Sally asked, stroking Tobey's hair fondly, "he won't cause any trouble. Will you Tobs?"

"Nuh uh!" Tobey agreed happily, head shaking from side to side.

"This is Tobey we're talking about! Of course he's going to cause trouble! That's just what he does!"

"Noooooouuuuuh, cwash, bang! Ouuuh nouuuuuuhhhh!"

All eyes turned to the toddler genius pretending that his banana was drowning in his milk.

"SEE?!"

"Oh come now Becky," Sally reasoned, "it's only one afternoon!"

"Yeah Becky."

"She's right Becky."

"Pwease?"

Becky regarded the entire table with defeated eyes, "Fine. But if he gets into any trouble there, he's coming straight back home."

"Yay!"

And with that Tobey launched his Cheerios off the high chair in celebration making Becky groan as she prepared for an afternoon which would certainly be the worst.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're going to be good, right?" Becky asked the toddler as they stood outside the Heaslip house.

"Uh huh," Tobey nodded vigorously, blond hair shaking every which way.

"Well, it's now or never then," muttered Becky, ringing the doorbell which sent a sound of wind chimes through the house.

A moment later, Violet's cheerful face appeared in the doorway and she exclaimed happily, "I'm all ready to go to the library Becky! Oh!" Violet gasped as she caught sight of the toddler hand in hand with her best friend, "Who's this Becky?"

Becky inwardly groaned at explaining the situation _again_, "Violet, meet a slightly shorter, slightly chubbier, toddler Tobey who got shot by one of Two-Brains' rays which turned him like this. Now let's go to the library," she finished hurriedly, grabbing Violet's hand to start walking.

"Hold on Becky! I want to see him," Violet said, trying to get a glimpse of Tobey who'd ran and hidden behind Becky, one eye looking curiously up at the blonde girl from behind Becky's skirt.

Becky groaned, and reached behind her, pulling Tobey into her arms to look at Violet, resulting in him cowering and struggling to go hide again.

"Come on Tobey! It's just Violet; she's not going to hurt you," Becky practically shouted in frustration.

Blue eyes began tearing up again while Tobey's bottom lip started quivering in fear as he glanced at the fuming girl holding him. Realizing she'd frightened him and that they'd get no where today if she kept flying off the handle, Becky took a deep breath before rocking the boy gently, smoothing his hair and whispering quietly in his ear.

"Hey there," Violet whispered gently after he'd calmed down, "I'm Violet. Can you say Violet?"

Tobey, still cautious, slowly sounded out the foreign name, "Wi-o-let."

Both girls giggled, "You know, that kinda sounds like what Eileen would say."

"You're right," Violet agreed, slowly beginning to smooth the toddler's hair, "But he's a lot cuter than she is."

"True," conceded Becky, letting the small boy back onto his feet, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Do unicorns have wings?"

"Well actuall-"

"Wet's go," an impatient Tobey interrupted, pulling on Becky's hand.

"Alright, I'm just saying that unicorns don't actually have-"

"Go, go, go, GO!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT, we're coming Tobey."

"Yay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** First off , I would just like to say how sorry I am for not updating this for, like, ever but I kinda got obsessed with Harry Potter AGAIN (this happens like every few months) and began re-reading the books, reading HP fanfics, and just losing my WordGirl obsession for a while. But I've had this terribly short chapter on my Word for long enough and I decided to upload it, despite how short it is.**

**So, again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I hope to keep writing this although it might have to wait till my Harry Potter craze dries up (which could be not for quite a while).**

**Review, review, REVIEW! And thank you to CartoonNerd12, happydreamer, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, SuperOreoMan, casrules401, Ani-maniac494, KimDWil71, BornAgainINChrist, A Pencil in her hand, acosta perez jose ramiro, MeanMrsMustard, JayBirdBlue and everyone else who's reviewed, without whom I would not have continued!**

* * *

As the three walked down the sidewalk towards the public library, the trio received several odd looks. Thankfully, no one actually came up and asked about the boy genius resembling toddler between the two girls but Becky felt awkward all the same. Violet, on the other hand, looked as happy as ever, swinging Tobey's arm joyfully. And Tobey for his part, looked quite cheerful, practically skipping down the cement walkway humming little songs merrily.

As the library came into view, Becky pulled Tobey's hand and after getting his rapt attention, explained, "Now Tobey, that building's called a library. We go there to read books and you have to be quiet in there."

Tobey looked thoughtful for a moment, "No singing?"

"No singing."

"What 'bout talking?"

"Only whispering."

"Sounds bowing to me," grumped the boy, his pace much slower than before.

"Not really," Violet added, "You can get any kind of book you want there. Fairytales, romances-"

"Wobuts?"

Violet smiled, "I'm sure we could find a book about robuts for you Tobey."

"Good, 'cause I wove wobuts."

"We know...," muttered Becky, winking to Violet.

"An' you know what else I wove?"

"What's that?" Becky asked distractedly, waiting to cross the busy street.

"Ike cweam. Especiawy the chocowate kind."

"That's great Tobey."

"It's weally weally good."

"Uh huh."

"Weally, weally, WEALLY, good."

"Right."

Violet laughed, jolting Becky out of her automatic answer mode, "I think he's trying to tell you something Becky."

Becky finally looked down at Tobey and watched him duck his head shyly, his blond hair radiant in the sunlight. She picked him up to cross the busy street before sighing and admitting defeat, "Do you want to get ice cream after the library Tobey?"

"Well...onwy if you want to."

The two girls laughed at the indifferent little boy but quickly stopped as they entered the peaceful library. Becky let Tobey out of her arms and his wide eyes gazed around the huge building, taking in as many details as possible. The high arch of the ceiling, the beauty of the light streaming through the glass stained windows, and the millions and MILLIONS of books stacked on the shelves.

The friendly librarian came up to the trio, recognizing some of her best visitors, "Becky! Violet! It's great to see you guys back here. Who's your little friend?"

"Hello," replied Becky, rubbing the back of her neck, "This is Tobey."

"Tobey? As in the robot building Tobey?" She asked, somewhat astonished.

"Yeah..., it's a long story."

"Well, it wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened in this town," she chuckled. bending down to Tobey's eye level," Hello there."

"Hello...," replied Tobey slowly, looking from the kind woman back to Becky who nodded warmly.

"What kind of book would you like to get?" Asked the librarian, taking his small hand into hers, "We have books on animals, trucks, dinosaurs; anything you'd like."

Still wary of the new woman, Tobey shyly whispered, "I wike wobuts..."

"Robuts it is!"

As the pair walked away, Tobey looked over his shoulder once more at the two girls with a small smile on his face. Becky leant down a smidge and waved, urging him around the corner and when he finally disappeared, she let out a sigh of relief.

"He's finally gone!"

"Oh come on Becky, he's not _that_ bad," reasoned Violet as they walked towards the fantasy section.

"You haven't had to deal with him for-"

"For what? A day? He couldn't have done that much in a day Becky," the blonde retorted quietly.

"Oh you have no idea-"

"Okay fine," she cut off Becky once more, "what has he done that was _so _horrible?"

"Well he- I-, ugh, fine! He's not _so_ bad. But he's still annoying."

"I think he's kinda cute..."

"WHAT?!"

"You know, in that kind of I-want-to-pinch-your-cheeks kinda cute."

Becky sighed, "Phew, I thought you were cracking up on me for a second Vi."

"Not at all Becky- Ooh look! Unicorns!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Becky went to go check on Tobey an hour later she was greeted with the sight of him lying on his stomach, an avalanche of books surrounding him. The librarian had apparently retreated back to her desk and Tobey did not so much look up at her, his fluffy golden locks the only thing visible.

Beck grinned to herself as she tapped his head, his eyes meeting hers quickly, "Good book?"

Tobey nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to tell her all about the seemingly endless books he'd read while they began putting the books back onto their proper shelves. And as they walked up and down the many aisles, placing a book every so often, Becky couldn't help but think how similar this was to when they'd combed through the library looking for his "lost" remote, only this time, Tobey was about three feet shorter.

And about ten times more talkative.

"...So then this dwagon pops out of nowhere and says, "Rawr! I'm going to take your bweautiful princess!" and the King gets all scared and doesn't even try to stop the mean old dwagon! He didn't seem very nice to me."

"No?" Asked Becky absentmindly, wondering how on earth one toddler could talk so much.

"I think he should've have tried to save the princess, even if she wasn't very pretty," he continued, oblivious to Becky's lack of interest.

"Not pretty?"

"No; her hair was too long."

"Mmm."

"Becky?" He asked somewhat timidly; Tobey had finally grasped the c and k in her name.

"Yeah Tobs?"

"...Can we still get some ice cweam?"

Becky smiled and looked down to evaluate the young boy before answering, "Sure Tobey, I know a great little place; we just need to get Violet and then we can go."

Tobey, grinning wildly at the prospect of his favourite treat, nodded fervently and dashed off to find Violet while Becky just chuckled quietly. As soon as the blonde was found and dragged to the front by an insistent Tobey, the three set off for the park, Tobey skipping all the way.

"Chocowate pwease!" Tobey exclaimed when they'd arrived at the ice cream stand.

The kind vender winked and handed him a wobbly three scoop cone that Tobey took eagerly, licking the melting treat enthusiastically. When Becky and Violet had gotten their own ice creams the three sprawled on the fluffy grass and enjoyed their treats while finding different shapes in the wispy clouds.

All in all, not a bad afternoon.


End file.
